


Destiny of Pain

by chaoticxlovers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Enemy Lovers, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticxlovers/pseuds/chaoticxlovers
Summary: Jeremiah can sense Bruce's needs and wants like they are his own, and that unfortunately means knowing about the boy's stubbornness as well. His denying of their future and their bond...Shouldn't Jeremiah at least try to make him understand?(Based on the Season five trailer).





	Destiny of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to publish this way earlier but never got around to it. Finally pushed myself to do it when I realized how close we were to Season 5! Hope you all enjoy this :) 
> 
> (Also I can't wait to see our boys back together I'm so excited!)

"Are you feeling the connection between us?" Jeremiah murmurs, shifting underneath the boy. Bruce's hands constrict his airway, causing his words to break over his rough voice. The brunette seems to enjoy his moment of 'weakness' (Jeremiah is anything but weak) and leans down to gauge his reaction as he tightens his grip.

"You mean nothing to me." He hisses, face scrunched in anger and disgust. Jeremiah contemplates headbutting the boy, or striking him in the ribs, but it all seemed too... Simple. That's what Bruce would be expecting.

So he kisses him instead, lips pressed firmly against Bruce's. The boy seems to startle, grip loosening on his throat as his eyes widen in shock. Jeremiah was pleased with the reaction, and slips his tongue into the forceful kiss to see what Bruce would do next. It was surprising he wasn't being pushed off already.

What's even more surprising, though, is when Bruce kisses back. Just for a moment. There's pressure against Jeremiahs lips, a rough tongue brushing against his own, and then they're gone, almost as soon as they had come.

Bruce pulls away abruptly, staring down at the man. Jeremiah can see the look of shame and guilt on his face, soon replaced by rage. A beautiful, fire of rage, that strikes Jeremiah down once more with a punch to his face, and a knee to his stomach.

Jeremiah wasn't quite pleased with the abrupt end to their kiss, and swiftly flips them over with ease, hand grabbing Bruce's fist as it comes down, then twisting it back as he takes control, pinning both the boy's wrists down against the concrete.

"Why deny it, Bruce? I know you feel it, too." Jeremiah cackles, decending on Bruce once more with a firm kiss on the boy's chapped lips. Bruce makes a small noise of discontent, then slowly stops struggling, almost unsure of what to do. Perhaps he needed a guiding hand.

Jeremiah could help with that.

Excitement boils inside the green-haired maniac as he moves his lips down to the boy's jaw, licking and scraping the skin with his teeth as he pushes his hips down to connect with Bruce's, managing to pull a small, breathless moan from the boy.

He grins against the tanned flesh of the brunnete, dragging his tongue across the sharp jawline of the boy, all the way up till it rests underneath his ear, where he quickly replaces it with his lips.  
He sucks and nips at the flushed skin, hips stuttering as Bruce lets out a sharp gasp, tilting his head to allow Jeremiah more access.

Jeremiah hums his approval, admiring the boy's willingness and apposed approval of his actions. Like a lamb before the slaughter, he thinks. Bruce certainly has the beauty and innocence of one, so of course he has the bravery as well. Bravery and ignorance.

He falters at the look Bruce sends him as he pulls back slightly– the gaze is filled with anger and lust, and something else Jeremiah can't quite place. He tilts his head, leaning down to nuzzle at the base of the boy's throat.

"I'll stop, if that's what you want." He murmurs, slowing the roll of his hips as he lets Bruce decide with a somewhat clear mind. Jeremiah may be a killer, a psychopath– any foul thing you can think of– but he would never force someone into this.

His thoughts drift away as finally, Bruce makes a small noise of approval, and Jeremiah smirks against his throat, pushing his hips down once more. This time, Bruce is more open to the movement. He throws his head back and grasps at the man's shoulders, nails digging into the thick layers of material.

Jeremiah turns his head away from the boy's throat back to his face, revelling in the look of pure arousal that's painted over his features. His flushed, tan skin. His eyes, squeezed shut. His lips, parted to allow the foul sounds he makes escape into the cold air.

It's beautiful. Breathtaking, almost.

Jeremiah almost doesn't kiss him, for fear the sounds would stop, but the temptation is too much. He plants his lips on Bruce's – their third kiss shared that night – and captures a moan from the boy. He can tell Bruce is afraid to let go completely. When the boy tenses or hesitates, it's obvious how much he regrets this already.

Jeremiah wishes he had done this sooner, back when he had Bruce's full trust. Then he would've had the boy completely. Every sigh, every moan, every beg for more... They'd be said without hesitation, fear, or anger.

And when Jeremiah frees himself and Bruce from the confines of their pants, hand wrapping around them both as the pressure in his gut begins to build up, he can't help but wonder if someone else will get that experience one day, and not him.

This, instead of the negative outcome of the other thoughts, only spurs Jeremiah on. There's red cutting the edge of his vision, anger mixing with arousal, and he lets a hand slip around Bruce's throat, applying a slight pressure.

The boy startles, jerking up in fear. Their heads nearly smash together, but Jeremiah shushes him, rubbing the skin gently as he releases his hold. "I'm not going to kill you, Bruce." He murmurs, placing a gentle kiss upon the boy's lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

He watches the brunette's Adams apple bob as he swallows, and is tempted for a moment to lean down and lick it, before Bruce shakes his head. "No, keep going. Please."

His voice sounds breathy, face scrunched up as if cringing at his own reactions. Jeremiah almost feels sorry for him. Almost. The man is far too selfish to care that much, but the fact Bruce makes him care at all is unbelievable, and quite scary.

He doesn't let himself dwell on it, instead focusing on finishing himself and Bruce off. With every tug and pull of his hand, the boy becomes more loud, back arching with hands tugging at the man's green hair.

Jeremiah slowly brings his other hand back to Bruce's throat, squeezing gently as he rocks them together, nails scratching softly at the boy's skin as he applies more pressure. He leans down to Bruce's ear, tongue teasing the edge of it before he nips at the skin, drawing a sharp gasp from the brunnete.

"Tell me, Bruce..." He says, voice a low, rough whisper. "Am I the only one who makes you feel this way? Can that little bitch fuck you like I do?" He squeezes the throat under his hand once more before he releases it. Jeremiah slides the hand down to slip under Bruce's shirt instead, rubbing at the tense skin there as he tugs at the brunette's earlobe with his teeth, eliciting a groan from Bruce.

"Is she better? Are you just as much hers as you are mine?" He growls, hand squeezing around their cocks as the other one rubs over the brunette's firm torso. He can tell the boy will come soon, and smirks as he pulls back to watch it unfold.

"Because I own you, Bruce. You belong to me, and we belong together." The words ring true to him, and he emphasizes his point as he sucks a mark on Bruce's neck, pumping their cocks together as he pulls back to watch the boy's reaction.

His eyes are open now, shining with unshed tears. He meets Jeremiah's eyes and gives a defiant shake of his head before he comes, body convulsing underneath the man.

Jeremiah's stomach twists in knots as he finishes soon after, a spike of cold rage piercing his heart after the wave of pleasure rolls over. The fact Bruce would still deny him after this leaves a heavy weight of uncertainty and outrage settling on his mind.

He pulls both hands away from Bruce's body, then wraps them around the boy's throat. He almost lets it go too far, the rage and what seemed to be sadness tempting him to make the brunette go limp in his arms.

But then Bruce gives him that look. In between the fear, underneath the anger, there is a glint of sadness akin to Jeremiah's. The sadness that comes with the stinging want to be with someone who's on the opposite side of everything you believe in.

He lets go.

He lets Bruce scramble back, tugging back on his pants as Jeremiah does the same. He does it leisurely, as if time was of no importance. He stands, and even allows Bruce to punch him, to take out his regret and guilt out on him.

He laughs as the fist pummels his mouth, blood dribbling down his chin and throat. "I think you're angry because you know it's true, Brucie. You know you care just as much as I do. That it's terrifying..." Jeremiah coughs, head lolling back as Bruce's fist collides with his head. "But exciting and perfect."

He has time to catch his breath as Bruce fists the front of his jacket, heaving in large amounts of air. He just now notices the tear streaks on the boy's face, the way his body shakes with tremors of fear. It makes him smile, because that reaction gives him all the answer he needs from the boy.

That they're destined to be together. Together in pain, sorrow, and maybe even love. And that neither of them could do anything about it but continue their twisted tango. Needless to say, Jeremiah was pleased with this destiny. And he knew that Bruce was too, even if he didn't want to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed and sloppy (I say this about almost all my stories but it's true) but I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave criticism/reviews/etc in the comments below.


End file.
